


Before the Heat

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Darryl Noveschosch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Zak Ahmed, Friends With Benefits, Hoodies, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Nesting, Omega Zak Ahmed, Top Darryl Noveschosch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darryl and Zak have a misunderstanding prior to Zak's heat.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162
Collections: Anonymous





	Before the Heat

Zak and Darryl had moved in together a few weeks ago. They both knew it had been coming for a long time; all the comments Darryl used to make about having a spare room had led up to that moment. They had so much fun together every day, baking together, playing Minecraft, and generally enjoying each other’s company.

There was only one problem: Darryl was an alpha, and Zak was an omega.

Of course, they each knew about the other’s second gender; the night before they met up for the first time, Zak had teared up on call and admitted that he wasn’t the alpha he’d led his viewers and friends to believe he was. To Zak’s relief, after the initial surprise, Darryl had been very accepting.

And of course, even if Zak hadn’t said anything, it would have become obvious the minute Darryl smelled him. Zak’s blueberry omega scent was so strong that other nearby alphas began automatically releasing their own enticing scents. Darryl had almost started to as well, but he managed to suppress it, the smell of muffins instead acting to warn off anyone who might try to approach Zak.

Luckily, they were both fairly good at pushing aside their instincts in favor of just being with each other. Though Darryl especially had to work hard; the last thing he wanted was for his scent to give away his major crush and scare Zak off. But _god_ , he just wanted to hold Zak in his arms, to claim him, to _breed_ him.

He had to control himself, for Zak. For their friendship.

Darryl smiled to himself as he pulled out his clothes for the day, basking in the omega scent that filled the house. Zak’s scent had set in quickly after the move, and it had been particularly strong the past few days due to the approaching heat. Darryl had been doing everything he could to help him prepare. Heats were hard, especially for unclaimed omegas, so Darryl wanted to help Zak in any way possible before it arrived — he knew he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself if they were around each other during the heat.

Darryl frowned as he stared at his empty closet. “Zak? Have you seen my hoodies?” he called.

He stepped out into the hall upon not receiving a response. “Zak?” Darryl called again. “‘Geppy?” The alpha went over to the other’s room, thinking he might be in there. He wasn’t, but Darryl’s hoodies were, tangled into a pile of blankets and clothes on Zak’s bed. “What the muffin?” he whispered to himself as he dug through the pile, pulling out his clothes one at a time.

Darryl turned around at the sound of footsteps behind him. “There you are! Don’t steal all my hoodies, you muffinhead, I need some to wear!” he scolded lightheartedly. “Please ask before you take my things, I- Zak? What’s wrong?”

Zak was frozen in the doorway, tears gathering in his eyes as he stared at Darryl and the pile. His hand was gripping the doorframe, the other grasping the fabric of his hoodie in a fist.

“Zak, what happened?” Darryl asked. “Why are you-“ His eyes widened as he made the connection. Zak’s heat was coming soon. There was a pile of clothes on Zak’s bed. Darryl had taken something from the pile, and now Zak was crying.

Immediately, Darryl put the hoodies in his arms back in the nest. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize-“ It was too late, Zak had left, carrying his distressed, sour scent with him.

In a flash, Darryl went out into the hall after him. Zak turned out to be very quick at hiding, so it took him a minute, but presently he detected the familiar smell of blueberries from behind the hall closet door.

Gently, Darryl opened it. “Zak?” he said softly.

The omega responded with a mix between a growl and a whimper. “Hey…” Darryl said soothingly, shutting the closet door behind him as he stepped inside. He made his way through the various coats and shoes, sitting down next to Zak.

Zak leaned into Darryl as the alpha spoke. “I’m so sorry, I really am. I didn’t know that was your nest; if I did, I wouldn’t have touched it.” Darryl put an arm around the other. “I know this is hard for you, and I want to help you out in any way I can. So if it’ll help you, you can have as many of my hoodies as you want.”

Zak sniffed, wiping away his tears. “Thank you..” he said softly, his face practically buried in Darryl’s chest at that point. However, his distressed scent still hadn’t faded.

“Is something else wrong?” Darryl asked.

“Yeah- um…” Zak let out a nervous huff. “You said you’ll help me in any way you can?”

“Yeah! Anything you need!”

Zak exhaled again, gathering his courage. “Can you- during my heat, can-“

“Zak, you know I won’t be able to control myself if I do anything during your heat,” Darryl interrupted gently.

“That’s it, I- I don’t _want_ you to control yourself.”

Darryl’s eyes widened in shock. “What- I- wait- you mean-?” he stuttered, trying to process Zak’s words.

“I’m on the pill, so I wouldn’t get pregnant or anything,” the omega assured. “I just… please?” Zak hid his face in his sleeve.

“I..” Darryl finally found his words. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

Zak let out a sigh, his scent flooding with elation and relief. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Neither of them knew what to say next.

“I’m gonna go.. fix my nest,” Zak said, getting up.

“Okay,” Darryl said again. A grin spread across his face as Zak left. He was actually going to help Zak during his heat, the thing he’d been dreaming about since the day Zak told him that he was an omega.

——

When Darryl woke up, it was still dark outside. He rubbed his eyes and checked the time. It was just after four in the morning. He sighed. He thought he’d finally managed to get his sleep schedule under control, but apparently not.

He slid out of bed. He might as well get some water, since he was already awake.

The alpha stepped out of his bedroom and was immediately hit with an incredibly strong, sweet smell. His pupils dilated with desire. He had to find the source of that smell, he had to keep it for himself. Darryl followed it, quickly reaching Zak’s bedroom door. Of course — Zak must have started his heat in the night.

Without hesitation, Darryl swung open the door and was greeted with a beautiful sight. Zak was in the middle of his bed, entirely naked. He had one of Darryl’s hoodies pressed up against his nose as he inhaled desperately. His thighs were dripping with slick, his hips frantically rutting against the pillow between them.

Zak opened his eyes. His pupils were blown out with lust; Darryl doubted he was really aware of anything that was happening. “Alpha, please, need you~” the omega whined desperately.

Darryl stripped on the way to Zak’s bed. He sat behind him and put his arms around Zak’s waist, pulling the smaller man to sit up against Darryl’s chest. Zak whimpered and turned his head to the side, burying his face against Darryl and inhaling.

“You like my scent, omega?” Darryl giggled.

Zak nodded. “Smells good…”

He tilted his head, exposing the mating gland on his neck to the alpha. Darryl was hit with an incredibly strong urge to latch onto it and claim his omega, barely managing to suppress his instincts and instead suck on the skin beneath it.

Zak let out a high pitched moan and began humping the pillow again. “Please..” he whimpered.

Darryl began nuzzling into Zak’s neck, releasing his protective alpha scent. “You were waiting for me for a long time, weren’t you, omega?”

Zak nodded. “Yes, alpha, so long! Please, fuck me!” he begged.

“So desperate…” Darryl brought his hand down and pushed a finger into Zak’s leaking hole. Zak keened at the feeling and eagerly pushed down against the digit. “So wet and open for me, hm?” Darryl purred.

Zak was rather loose already, so it wasn’t long before he added a second finger. He curled his fingers, causing Zak to jolt in his arms. “Alpha!~” Zak moaned, tossing his head back against Darryl’s shoulder. Darryl took the opportunity to continue leaving marks on his neck, taking care to avoid accidentally claiming him.

By the time Darryl added a third finger, Zak could barely speak, just whimper and writhe on Darryl’s lap. He panted heavily as Darryl finished stretching him, hands gripping whatever fabric they could find.

At last, Darryl removed his fingers. “Hands and knees,” he ordered, letting go of the omega. Zak immediately moved himself so he was in the center of the bed, his chest pressed against the mattress and his ass up in the air. His legs were spread slightly, putting his dripping hole on display for the alpha.

Darryl groaned in pleasure at the sight, not hesitating to position himself behind Zak and push in. Both men moaned in sync as Darryl quickly set a steady pace. Zak clutched the sheets, babbling about how much he wanted Darryl to cum in him and breed him. His words gave rise to so many images in Darryl’s head; even though he knew Zak couldn’t get pregnant, he couldn’t help but think how good Zak would look with his stomach all swelled and round with Darryl’s child, his neck covered in Darryl’s marks. Whether it was his alpha instincts or his own feelings talking, he didn’t know, but he desperately wanted to claim Zak and show everyone who he belonged to.

“Alpha- alpha, please, I wanna see you,” Zak gasped out through his moans, twisting his head in an effort to look at Darryl over his shoulder.

Darryl pulled out and turned Zak over onto his back, then pushed back in with the same rough pace. Zak let out loud, high-pitched moans as Darryl hit his prostate. He brought one of his shaking hands up to Darryl’s face and parted his lips slightly, wordlessly requesting a kiss. Darryl complied without hesitation, mashing their lips together as he thrusted into him.

“Alph- Darryl! _Ah-_ I’m close!” Zak reached out for Darryl’s free hand as he whined, gripping it tightly.

“Cum for me, omega. Cum for your alpha.”

Zak obeyed immediately, legs shaking from the force of his climax as cum spurted out onto his chest. “Haah- mm~ lo-love you, alpha!” he panted as Darryl kept thrusting, the alpha’s pace getting sloppy as he neared his own climax.

Darryl’s face lit up at hearing the words leave Zak’s mouth, then he threw his head back with a loud moan as he came inside Zak, pushing his knot in right after. He sat there for a minute, panting, then wrapped his arms around Zak and lifted him up so the omega was sitting in his lap on his dick. “I love you, too,” he said breathlessly as he nuzzled into his friend’s hair.

Zak slumped against him, exhausted, his body heat quickly returning to normal levels as he fell asleep. Darryl smiled and tugged the sheets up over them, starting to drift off as well.

They could talk in the morning.


End file.
